


Anticlimactic

by oretsev



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 503 Day | Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell Day, EdWin Day, EdWin Week, F/M, Modern AU, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oretsev/pseuds/oretsev
Summary: Ed's getting a little flustered with all this prom business.Prom night modern AU for 503 Day 2018





	Anticlimactic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by [this text post](http://vangohing.tumblr.com/post/142765511769), nurtured by the song [Talk Too Much by COIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ml6-cGacI-Q). Happy Edwin Day everyone!

“What color are we looking for?” Alphonse trailed his hand along the row of bright ties.

Edward shrugged. “I don’t really care. Something badass, I guess.”

“It doesn’t matter what _you_ want. Also, I don’t think a tie can be badass. Not in the way you want, at least. What color is her dress?”

“How should I know?” Ed was lingering over a red and black paisley tie.

“That’s… actually kind of cool,” Alphonse admitted. “But you can’t wear it unless it matches!” he added hastily. He dug his phone out of his pocket, tapping out a message quickly.

> _“What color is your prom dress?”_ _  
> _

The response came quickly:

> _“Like a light pink. And gold. Why?”  
>  _

“Start looking for a gold one,” Al instructed as he typed out his response

> _“We’re at the store. Helping Ed pick out his tie.”  
>  _

Three dots hovered at the bottom of the screen for several moments, disappearing only to return a few seconds later. Finally, in their place, a string of characters appeared:

> _“??????????????????????????”  
>  _

“Ed?” Al asked warily.

“Hmmm?” Ed held two yellow ties, one in either hand.

“You did ask her right? To prom?”

“We talked about it, like, weeks ago. We’re all gonna go to dinner and then to the dance.”

Alphonse groaned. “But did you explicitly say, ‘Winry, will you be my date to prom?’ Verbatim?”  
  
“What? No, we talked about it… I thought.... I just assumed…” Ed trailed off as he grabbed the phone that Alphonse held out to him, quickly scanning the conversation. He looked up in horror as his own phone buzzed twice in his pocket.

> _“I can’t believe I just found out we’re going to prom together from your brother.”_ _  
> _ _“Actually yes I can.”_

“Is that her? What’d she say?”

Ed thrust the phone to his brother in response, scrubbing a hand over his face instead of replying.

The phone vibrated again.  
  
“She just sent like seventeen crying-laughing emojis.”  
  
Ed groaned.

 

* * *

 

“Edward, _please._ Smile for two minutes, then you can go.” Pinako raised her cell phone, squinting into the screen as she zoomed in. Ed sneered as the flash burst bright in front of them. “I’m sending that one to your father,” she sighed.

“What? No! Don’t send him anything!”

“Send it to Mrs. Curtis too!” Winry called. She adjusted her hair, which she had spent over an hour meticulously curling, over her shoulder.

“No! Don’t send anything to anyone!” Ed’s scowl deepened.

Next to Pinako, Alphonse snapped a few pictures on his own phone. He motioned for Winry to turn slightly. She obliged and after smoothing her ruffled skirt into place, she slid her arm around Edward’s waist.

“He’s going to be such a good Instagram husband someday,” she sighed.

Ed snorted. And then shifted when he noticed how Winry’s arm was warm against his back. He clenched his fist tightly for a moment, then slipped his own arm behind her, resting it lightly against the beaded bodice of her dress. Winry had been saving little by little all year towards the dress. Edward had grumbled on more than one occasion that it seemed like a waste, to spend so much on something she would only wear once. He was mentally eating his words now, not that he’d ever tell her that.

“That was a good one!” Al commented, peeking over Pinako’s shoulder at her camera screen. “Do a horizontal one so you can see the cherry tree in the background.”

“No backseat photography!” she scolded.

Ed rolled his eyes, but he for the first time that night, he smiled.

 

* * *

 

“So that was fairly anticlimactic.” Sitting in the driver’s seat, Winry sipped at her blue raspberry slushie. They’d stopped at the gas station on the way back from the dance, trudging across dirty linoleum in their evening wear in want of syrupy satisfaction. Yellow fluorescent lights had flickered overhead, casting the smudged mascara under Winry’s eyes into sharp relief, as Edward tossed a few crumpled bills on the counter.

“What? When the lights came back on and everyone was sweaty and gross and the shitty DJ started coiling up his extension cords as fast as humanly possible so that he didn’t have to spend another second of his life fielding boy band requests from that girl who’s way too into horses?” Ed ripped the paper off his straw and stabbed it into his slushie with slightly more aggression than was necessary.

“Uh, yeah. And when Mr. Mustang got on the microphone and was like ‘See you all in class on Monday.’ Like, thank you, I definitely want to think about physics right now. Can’t he just tell us not to drink and drive?”

“I’m pretty sure Ms. Hawkeye pulled the plug on his mic right after that. Does this taste different to you? I think they put strawberry in the cherry machine again.” Ed lifted his cup towards Winry.

Winry leaned in to sip from his straw with distractingly blue-stained lips. She shook head. “It’s fine.”

Ed tore his eyes away from her tinted mouth, grimacing as he held the to-go cup up to the window to better study the color. “It’s definitely off. I don’t think you can taste it over your plastic raspberry flavor.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do about it either way. It was fun until that, though. I had a good time dancing with everyone. No one danced at all at homecoming. My feet hurt now, though.” Winry pushed the layers of her skirt to the side, holding back the voluminous material with one hand while the other fished into the footwell to retrieve her heels. Finding them after a moment, she tossed them into the backseat.

“I did _not_ have a good time dancing.” Ed took a long drag from his straw and wiped a line of condensation from the cup with his thumb.

“But you did it anyway because you love me,” Winry teased.

Edward froze. “Oh, for sure,” he responded dryly, hoping she hadn’t noticed his pause. Focusing his attention elsewhere, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, the blue light bleeding across the cab as he flicked through a few notifications. “Ling wants to know if we’re coming to his place.” He glanced over at her in time to see her wrinkle her nose. “We don’t have to.”

She stirred her slushie slowly with her straw. “It’s not that I don’t want to... it’s just that everytime we go over there, it’s so hard to leave. Things keep happening and we’ll end up staying all night, you know? Plus last time things get a little out of hand.”

“Uh, yeah, I got pushed in the pool.”

“I forgot about that part,” Winry laughed.

“Lucky you. I’m just gonna tell him you’re too tired.” Ed tapped out the message and hit send.

“I _am_ tired. I’d rather just go home and watch a movie or something.”  
  
“Yeah, same.”

Winry turned the key in the ignition and shifted into gear. “Homeward bound, then.”

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into the driveway. Ed sucked down the remains of his slushie. His stomach fluttered, and he blamed it on the cold drink. Winry’s car seemed to sigh as she shifted into park.

“Did I put my purse in the back or did I give it you?” Winry twisted in the driver’s seat, stretching to reach her shoes.

“It’s in the back I think. I don’t have it.” Ed leaned over the center console to look as well. His shoulder bumped her bare arm.

“Got it!” Winry’s voice was muffled as she leaned down to grab the small satin clutch.

When she turned back, her face was mere inches from Ed’s. His heart thumped inside his chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but before he could lose his nerve, he leaned in, quickly pressing his lips against hers. He could taste the blue raspberry slush on her lips and knew his own probably tasted of the indeterminate strawberry-cherry syrup.

Just as quickly, they were pulling apart.

Ed could feel his face flushing as his mind raced to come up with something to say. “Winry, I-”

“I was wondering if you were gonna do that tonight.” Winry settled back in her seat, a smug smile playing across her face.

“What?!” Ed gaped at her.

“I mean, it was only a matter of time. But I thought prom night might appeal to your dramatic side.” She pressed her lips together, barely suppressing her grin as she opened the car door.

“I don’t have a dramatic side!” Ed yelped as he threw open his own door. “It’s not like I planned it! It just happened!”

Winry groaned good-naturedly and stepped gingerly across the gravel driveway, shoes dangling from one hand. “Fine, fine. But just for the record, you know, I wouldn’t mind if you planned another.” She stepped closer to Ed, her eyes on his. “Or if it just... happened.” Slower this time, she pressed her lips to his. He brought his hands to her hips, pulling her closer.

The porch light flickered on behind them, and they broke apart again.

Ed glanced at her with a sheepish smile. “So,” he said. “What movie do you want to watch?”


End file.
